gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The Forgotten Jedi
Hi there! Welcome to Gearspedia, the free Gears of War encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Collin page; there's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need general help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Need help editing? Go . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- EightyOne (Talk) 22:35, June 14, 2010 Nice article! Nice job on Collin! It's really good to see an article created that's properly referenced, something few people seem to be able to do. Keep up the good work! --EightyOne (talk) 22:40, June 14, 2010 (UTC) *Thank you! --The Forgotten Jedi 22:42, June 14, 2010 (UTC) **Double good job from me.--Chairman Jack the Black 00:34, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ***Thank you as well. --The Forgotten Jedi 00:44, June 15, 2010 (UTC) All the things you are doing is what I'd wish for. And you are the fast track to adminship (and maybe one day a bureaucrat!). P.S. here is my personal award. --Chairman Jack the Black 00:18, June 17, 2010 (UTC) *Thank you very much! Glad to be here and help out!--The Forgotten Jedi 00:32, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I respect that to do list.--Chairman Jack the Black 04:39, June 19, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks. I hope I am able to get it done.--The Forgotten Jedi 04:54, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Highest Award For your contribution to gearspedia. I here by award you the Embry Star. I need you to vote on the featured article nominations. I'm not telling you to vote for any page I want but I would like for you to nominate an page that you greatly improve ( I would vote for it to break the deadlock).--Chairman Jack the Black 12:09, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Did you know section Is fell of articles that you contributed too.--Chairman Jack the Black 01:59, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Just an FYI Don't forget to link all the pages you create to other articles.--Chairman Jack the Black 04:41, July 1, 2010 (UTC) RE:Appearances section for games, comics, and books I agree.--Chairman Jack the Black 00:33, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :Amazing.--Chairman Jack the Black 01:14, July 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Found it. http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Template:App --Chairman Jack the Black 01:20, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes but we need to work on the color.--Chairman Jack the Black 01:43, July 2, 2010 (UTC) RE:The pilot in Hollow part 2 Every single character (Locust or Human) that talks should get an article.--Chairman Jack the Black 05:46, July 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Could You (on Jack's Behalf) I noticed your request on Jack's page, and I have a suggestion of my own. If you go ahead and create the article about Massy's brother, you can change the Redirect page to a Disambiguous Page. How you access redirects to edit them is when you see the (redirected from: ...), you click the link and it shows the actual redirect page. I did it to change the Lancer redirect to this Lancer page. I hope it's of help. By the way, great work on everything you have done so far, I'm just as impressed. I'm BuzzSawBill, sorry for the late introduction. BuzzSawBill 04:31, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Did my work on the disambiguation Would have any negative effects?--Chairman Jack the Black 11:09, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Fact Check Can you fact check on Bernadette Mataki background (like her father and brother, I can't find her brother on the wikia and I know I created an page about him.) And any other info on the Northerner. Please and thank you.--Chairman Jack the Black 19:33, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks mate.--Chairman Jack the Black 19:51, July 5, 2010 (UTC) An another amazing job. Michael Barrick is my favorites character and it warms my heart that you made it ten times better.--Chairman Jack the Black 21:16, July 16, 2010 (UTC)